Johnny Gomez
Jonathan Patrick William "Johnny" Gomez (born February 11, 1961) is a fictional character on the claymation series Celebrity Deathmatch. Johnny was voiced by Maurice Schlafer from 1998 to 2002 and was voiced by Jim Thornton during its brief revival (2006-2007). He is one of the announcers on the show, and also has a degree in journalism. Career Pre-Deathmatch Johnny Gomez and co-announcer Nick Diamond appear to have known each other for many years, even as teenagers. For Nick's 16th birthday, Johnny accompanied him on a road trip to Mexico, which ended with the two being taken to hospital for severe head trauma. Johnny has a sister, whose name is never revealed, and through her has a step-brother, Sid Fliggle, who is, as Johnny once said, "the absolute number one fan of the show." Johnny was also married, revealed during the second season, however his fling with reporter Debbie Matenopoulos in the following season suggests otherwise. Before his job at Deathmatch, Johnny has previous experience working for television. Most notably, he was the host of a gardening television channel, but was also a spokesperson for Rectaline, a cream for anal warts, a condition that Johnny himself once suffered with. Post-Deathmatch After the show was cancelled, Johnny's career spiraled downwards, hitting rock bottom when he made appearances as a recurring character on Reba. According to Tally Wong, Johnny went bald after the show was cancelled, and now wears a toupee. Johnny eventually got his job back in 2006 when Celebrity Deathmatch was back on the air. During the show Seasons 1 - 4 Throughout the show, Johnny Gomez is most often the first person who speaks on the show, generally as an introduction before detailing the match-ups in the episode. Generally, he often uses puns and play-on-words when talking about different celebrities, something he does more than his colleague, Nick. Early on in the first season, Johnny witnessed Nick fall from the announcers booth, sending him into a coma. As a result, Johnny, along with the help of reporter Stacy Cornbred and referee Mills Lane, began recruiting for Nick's replacement, eventually giving the role to Lenny Stanton after a long and brutal auditioning process. However, Johnny did not like Lenny's lack of respect, and moments before the final bout, was reunited with Nick after he escaped from the hospital. One of the most significant events during the second season was when Celebrity Deathmatch received the opportunity to debut on the big screen, with both Johnny and Nick portraying themselves. Despite how well the critics responded to the finished product, Johnny was soon replaced with actor Ben Affleck in order to compensate the death of Cameron Diaz. Later, following a cock fight between drummer Tommy Lee and porn actor Ron Jeremy, Johnny and Nick came under legal issues from the B.O.O.B. corporation, and were promptly arrested when Alanis Morissette stood naked in the ring following her victory. They were soon released from jail. Following the death of Stacy, Johnny clashed with her temporary replacement, Minky LaBoosh, especially when she suddenly became affectionate towards Nick. Following the arrival of Debbie Matenopoulos in the third season, Johnny soon formed a close friendship with her, and often broke up fights between her and Nick. Later, Johnny, Nick and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin were brought into Congress to defend the show after allegations of it being too violent, but won their case in the end. During one episode, Nick discovered Johnny and Debbie in his dressing room, about to engage in sexual activity; at the end of the episode, however, Debbie is kidnapped and Johnny drags Nick through time in order to rescue her, finding himself commentating alongside Julias Caesar and also encountering Jack the Ripper and Sherlock Holmes, whilst trying to be careful not to damage the space-time continuum. During the Halloween episode of the season, Johnny came under attack by a mummy, but was quickly rescued by actor Brendan Fraser. At the opening of the fourth and final season of the show's original run, Johnny had originally scheduled Bob Costas as a guest commentator, but instead discovered that he was brutally murdered before the show by stand-in guest commentator John Tesh, but allowed him to remain on the show until the police arrived. Later, during a fight between actresses Katie Holmes and Keri Russell, Johnny was injured in a horrific explosion and, along with Nick, was presumed dead by reporter Sam Donaldson until he returned to the arena to interrupt Sam's news report. Seasons 5 - 6 During the fifth season Johnny showed a dislike to interviewer Tally Wong, similar to Nick's dislike to former interviewer Debbie Matenopoulos, questioning Tally and making sarcastic comments about her interviews. It all came to a climax when Tally replaced Nick on the booth after Nick went to the hospital due to anthrax concerns. During a fight between Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson, Tally revealed to the audience several secrets about he had. When Nick returned to the booth, Johnny declared that being with Tally in the booth was the most brutal thing that had ever happened to him. Trivia *Johnny is a big fan of Drew Barrymore and Saturday Night Live. *As shown in one episode, Johnny is capable of playing the piano. *According to Nick's robot replacement, Johnny regularly uses cosmetic products such as eyeliner and blusher *It is revealed that, during a quick question round with John Edward, Johnny's mother died from drowning. Other appearances *Johnny Gomez appears in the Celebrity Deathmatch video game. He is mostly one of the announcers, but is also an unlockable character, appearing in his wizard costume that he wore in the first Halloween episode. *In an episode of Where My Dogs At?, he appears briefly on Jennifer Aniston's profile on Meplace, a website parodying the social networking site MySpace. He is shown to be one of Jennifer's top eight friends. *In the UK, a series of Nike commercials aired that featured Johnny as one of the announcers. The commercials were introduced as Athlete Armaggedon, a play-on-words of Celebrity Deathmatch. *Johnny makes a brief appearance in Marilyn Manson's music video "Astonishing Panorama of the Endtimes". Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deathmatch employees Category:Reporters and interviewers Category:Fictional characters